Ask Al or Jim to do it
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR Sequel to 'Santa Grissom's Lap' Sara is still at CSI, Gil freelancing, consulting & working at the local University,Set in the future roughly 5yrs, around the festive season. All the usual suspects  characters & the new additions too!
1. Chapter 1

Ask Al or Jim to do it this time

**A/N –** _Hi everyone, has been a while lol. Just thought It was about time I wrote a continuance of my 'Santa Grissom's Lap' story I wrote many moons ago, & the fact that it was mentioned a few times recently in conversations. So here you have a kind of sequel to that series of stories. It is 'GSR'', Sara is still at CSI, Gil freelancing, consulting & working at the local University. You'll notice several changes to cast job positions & that I'll be including DB Russell, Morgan & possibly/probably other OC. Set in the future, roughly 5yrs, & that I hope I'll be able to inject a bit of humour into it as it develops. Not sure of how many chapters it will be, nor the posting schedule, so please bare with these rusty fanfiction writing fingers & brain. Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**Ask Al or Jim to do it this time – Chapter 1**

"So that's why you've been encouraging me these past few months to re-grow the beard back" Gil huffed out incredulously as his hair comb stopped in mid air, his gaze in the vanity mirror of their bathroom seeking out those of his wife's, with dismay.

Sara suddenly found a piece of tiny white lint attached to her top very interesting, as she avoided his eyes guiltily.

"No" she replied unconvincingly, concentrating on rolling the tiny thread of material around in her finger and thumb.

Her hip and shoulder resting against the bathroom doorway, "Well...Not only 'that' reason" Sara confessed rather reluctantly, still not meeting his eyes "You know I love your face with or without it's fuzz" she cheekily added, "Besides it will keep you warm in Colorado in January when you have to go for the convention" she hid a tiny smirk as she stole a quick glance up towards the mirror.

Gil chuckled, he was fully aware of how Sara knew precisely how to manipulate him into getting exactly what she wanted from him, their son Gabriel was already a master at the tender age of only four years old.

"Oh so now we're resorting to compliments are we my dear?" Gil asked as he continued with his morning grooming schedule.

"Not gonna work this time I'm afraid" he added with a mental shudder at the memory of dressing up as Santa for the crime lab a few years previously.

Stepping further into the room, coming to a stop next to her husband at the counter, Sara's eyes finally met the clear blue of her husbands as he finished his preparation, placing the comb down "Come on, It's just a couple of hours out of your schedule to help bring some happiness into the lives of kids who have seen way too much bad stuff Gil" She all but pleaded.

Turning to face Sara, Gil let out a long suffering sigh "Can't you just ask Russell to do it? He seems to be the type of guy who'd love the opportunity to do something like this, from what you've told me about him" he asked, placing a dismissive kiss to her temple, before heading back into their spacious master bedroom to seek out his clothing for the day.

"Any way what's with the 'DB' initials thing with your boss?. You lot not found out his real name yet?" Gil lightly taunted his wife, knowing full well that it was driving the team at the lab crazy trying to find out.

Trailing him into the room, not to be dissuaded, she shot her husband a sarcastic grin acknowledging the blatant tease, "Diversionary tactics and changing the subject wont deter me this time oh Master" she replied, referring to his annoying mastery skills of veering away from certain topics of conversations when needed.

"He's way too tall and skinny, nor does he have a beard" She paused,"Besides I've already enlisting his help on the day anyway, so he can't do it".

"How about Greg? He's always up for that sort embarrassing stuff" Gil shot back, as he located his polo shirt in the drawer and pulled in on.

"Too young and excitable to be able to carry it off" Sara defended.

"Nick?" he added quickly.

Screwing up her face, then shaking her head Sara replied "He's already allocated to helping me out setting up and making sure the day runs smoothly.

Feeling desperation start to kick in, Gil bleakly suggested "David Hodges" with a slight wince as he turned back to searching out items, aware that the lab tech was even more awkward with children than he'd been, prior to his own child being born.

Shooting a glare at his back, Sara huffed out "Not suitable".

"Okay. So what about Conrad?" Gil suggested hopefully as he turned and his eyes re-connected with her.

Snorting, Sara shook her head dismissively "No hair, facial or otherwise. Fact!" she retorted.

"He's hardly child friendly material for the task now is he Gil" she emphasized with air quotes "And since when are you on first name terms with our soon to be Sheriff ?" she questioned light heartedly.

Tentatively he began to offer her an answer "Well since he's not my boss any more, and I'm not one to hold long term grudges an all. I just thought..." he trailed off weakly as Sara interrupted him.

"Bullshit!" Sara stated with a chuckle "Since when has Gil Grissom ever decided to play politic? Huh?".

Conceding reluctantly, he offered, turning his back to her once more while slipping on his boxers "Since he will soon be in the position to be able to approve any grant applications I apply for on behalf of the university for research for my students".

Laughing outright now, Sara claimed humorously "Catherine will be so proud of you, to hear that all her nagging over the years about you being political has finally paid off".

"I'm sure she will" he answered flatly "Seeing as it seems to have paid off for her, with getting the promotion to Lab director last year" he turned and leaned his butt against the chest of drawers to look at her.

"Your just stalling Gil" Sara stated now, fed up with not getting the straight answer she sought.

Pulling out the big guns, Sara used his given name, rather than the shortened version most used when not calling him just Grissom. Using exactly the right voice that affected him the most "Gilbert will you please..." she emphasized the 'please' with her best pleading, soulful eyes look at Gil "Be our Saint Nick for the labs charity Christmas party?".

"You'd look ever so convincing for the part, like a real Santa and you know it" she added to get her message over to him.

"With your hair and beard the right length and colour...Those frame-less glasses you have and the little bit of extra..." she trailed off when about to add 'weight around his midriff', but the raised eyebrow from him prevented her from doing so.

"Not to mention Gabe and Brenda would absolutely love it" she lastly, but slightly unfairly added, hoping to tug even more on his heart strings.

A cheesy grin from Sara had Gil breaking the luring eye contact, as she approached him..._Damned those beautiful dark brown orbs, and the way she says Gilbert with her honey coated, suggestive tone_, Gil thought as he tried desperately to come up with something to turn her down with, causing as least damage as possible.

_Using Gabe to get what she wants was a low blow and she damned well knows it at this time of year,_ His thoughts rambled on to remember the miracle that Gabriel's conception and birth were that year leading up to the festive period, as he searched the far reaches of his brain for a way to reject her request.

_She knows I'd do anything for cricket and Bren, to make them happy. She's not playing fairly, _He realized.

Pulling on his socks, he recalled the last time his wife had really wanted him to do something he didn't want to do, _Promises of sexual favours will be her next attempt no doubt, and how the hell am I supposed to say no to her enticing sexuality and body, when she can still get me throbbing with the barest of touches or looks._

"I'll make it worth your whiiiiiiiiiiiiiile Gilbert" She stretched out the word with a seductive tone, coming to rest against him, her elbow on his hunched shoulder in his bent form, her hand running through his dampened hair.

He groaned as he felt the stirring in his loins "I've just combed that Sara" Gil stated in a mildly annoyed tone, avoiding her gaze, and her underhanded ploy.

_Gotta be careful here, or I'll be in the dog house and relegated to sleeping on the couch if I just simply tell her no._

Pulling on his jeans, and cutting the physical contact egging his libido on, he stood to righten himself, Gil's recesses of his mind suddenly had the answer to both his and Sara's problem.

With a huge grin plastered upon his face, his eyes connected brightly with Sara's "Why don't you ask Jim...Or even Al Robbin's to do it this time".

Gil placed his arm around her waist to draw her into his side, then he gave her a light kiss to her lips before releasing her to look for his belt and shoes "Al would be an excellent choice for the job" he said seriously.

He almost chuckled at not only his own genius at solving his immediate dilemma, but at the mental image his minds eye painted of his Coroner friend dressed as Saint Nicholas.

_Genius! _

_Perfect! _

_You've surpassed yourself yet again with a resolution Gil..._

_Gets me out of the horrible prospect of stupidly having to dress up and embarrassing myself, while Sara and the kids get their Santa Clause, _He thought with mirth.

_Win win situation!_

Locating his discarded belt from under the edge of their king sized bed, he stood to put it on, not daring to glance over at Sara, for fearing his obvious relief, and smugness would show and annoy her.

Now dressed, he inspected himself in the bedroom mirror, chancing a glance over at Sara's reflection in her silence, which looked to be contemplative and thoughtful right now.

Then noting how his unruly curls had been dislodged by her ministrations, Gil tried to tame them while running his hand through his hair and casually stating "I need a hair cut".

His confidence bolstered by the lack of any comment from Sara, and feeling a tad cocky at his narrow escape he added "And maybe it's time to let the world see my handsome face again".

"Oh no you don't Mr" Sara said in a warning tone...

**Tbc**

**A/N-** _Hope you all enjoyed it enough to keep reading & to taking the time to leave a review to let me know what you think of it. Btw the rating may change so remember to put the story on your alerts as it will not show up in the regular story updates – Thanks!_

Press the little button & send me a review please, they're encouragement:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – **Oops! It seems I forgot to add this to the first chapter. Anyhow, I don't own anything apart from my DVD collection to do with CSI Crime Scene investigation, or it's characters, actors & associates blah di blah blah, I just like running away with them in my imagination! so please don't sue me:)

**A/N –** _Thank you so very much for the wonderful reviews guys, they really do spur me on to write. Sorry I'm a bit pushed for time these days to reply to you all individually as I am now working part time, so I hope you'll understand me not doing so. On we go with the story, I'm still kinda setting it up, so hope to included more humor in coming chapters, along with including twists, turns and the usual suspects (characters lol) Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**Ask Al or Jim to do it this time – Chapter 2**

**Recap: -** "**Oh no you don't Mr" Sara said in a warning tone...**

Instantly Gil knew he wasn't off the hook quite so easily, "Honey I look like Grizzly Adams and It's beginning to itch when I get sweaty" he replied with a 'be reasonable' kind of inflection to his voice, while rubbing his bearded jawline.

A loud female scream, shattered the morning quiet of their home, as rapid footsteps sounded along the wooden floored landing, coming towards their bedroom.

"You better run you little Geek, because I swear if you come near me again with one of Dads spiders I'll flush your head down the toilet. You hear me" Brenda shrieked angrily, before stomping in their direction also.

_Saved by the kids_, Gil thought with a degree of relief, as their next attempt at preventing a catastrophe with their children's clash of personalities was about to take place.

_A stay of execution for now,_ He thought mildly with amusement.

_Gives me more time to come up with a workable plan._

_An excuse._

_A credible solution._

_Good one son._

_That'll get you an extra treat this week._

"Mommy, Mommy. Bren used the 'G' word again" Gabe shouted breathlessly as he ran into the room almost knocking Sara over as he hit her legs with the force, then gripped her around her thighs, nearly spinning her, while looking behind himself to see if Brenda was in hot pursuit.

Gabriel stuffed the very real looking, but fake rubbery, and hairy arachnid into his pyjama pocket, a particular favoured gift from his Uncle Greg.

Gil grinned at his mischievous son, a proper little firecracker of energy and enthusiasm, but with a temper to rival his mothers at times.

He immediately wiped the look of his face at the stern look Sara shot him in chastisement, at encouraging the boys mischievousness.

"Cricket be careful, you nearly had your mother fall over with your running again" Gil gently admonished, as Brenda stomped in angrily, with a stormy looking face.

"Sorry Mommy" Gabriel unconvincingly apologised to Sara, as he scooted around behind her trying to hide from his big sister.

"He came in to my room again waking me up with that horrid spider Dad" Brenda complained, as she shot daggers with her eyes at Gabe, who was grinning at her tauntingly "And the little squirt has defaced my best Justin Bieber poster" she whined tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

At barely twelve years old, Brenda, their adoptive daughter of three years was not such a morning person as the rest of the family, far from it, along with an individual, but strong aversion to all things creeping and crawling, including her little, irritating brother.

The intelligent pre-teen, had been more or less orphaned in a fatal car crash killing all but one one of her remaining living relatives. Her graduating brother Tom at the time of the accident, the sole survivor of the multiple RTA, who recovered quickly from his minor injuries, was unable to support and provide comfortably for his little sister whilst in pursue of a promising career in forensics, which is where Gil and Sara stepped in.

Tom being an eager, attentive student in Gil's graduate Biology and forensics classes, had come to form quite the friendship with his professor, seeking out further knowledge and information after lectures. So when news of the situation of both Tom and Brenda became apparent to the Grissom's, the couple discussed the possibility and options to be able to assist the siblings in the best way possible.

Brenda's adoption by the Grissom's was agreed upon quickly, to give the young girl the best chance of stability and as normal life as was possible while given the circumstances, with Tom's immense gratitude, that he would be able to continue to follow his dream of one day becoming a worthy scientist fighting crime.

Sara twisted around grabbing Gabe under the arms and lifting him up onto her hip, his mass of light brown curls almost hiding the crystal blue eyes of his father "Gabriel Grissom have you been drawing on your sisters poster?" she asked, searching his face.

Shoving the hair away from his eyes in a similar way to his Mom, Gabe sought out his father with a grin, shaking his head cheekily in denial.

Gil had to fight a grin himself, seeing his young son defend himself against the girls, _your out numbered buddy, and they always win,_ he thought with mirth.

"Did so" Brenda accused right away "Justin Bieber does not have a a thick black moustache and beard Geek".

"Did not" Gabe chuckled as he denied the offence once more.

"Did too" Brenda retorted.

"Didn't " Gabe defended defiantly "She done it again Mommy, she used the 'G' word" Gabe whined changing the subject, not unlike Gil often did when caught out.

"Did too and you know it!" Brenda adamantly accused "He used his thick permanent marker pen again" she added "Want me to dust the poster for prints Geek?" she shot confidently "It even has the missing line in it, where he damaged the tip of the pen" she focused her eyes on her Dad now.

Gil looked on with pride now, noting how his daughter had learned, and remembered the little he and Sara had taught her about the type of work they do for their profession.

"Bren, enough with calling him that, you've been warned of the consequences" Sara said sternly to Brenda, then turned her gaze on Gabe, turning his face to look at her "And you Mr, It's 'she did it again' not 'done it again' and stay out of your sisters room".

Passing her hand through her son's soft curly hair gently, Sara asked the tike in all seriousness "Now, do you have anything to say to your sister".

_Got it_, Gil thought suddenly, slightly distracted while watching his wife's ministrations, _Thank you my boy. We guys gotta stick together, and what better way than..._ He mused silently.

Gabe rested his head on his Mom's shoulder seeking further comfort, rubbing his cheek back and forth avoiding Brenda's eyes "Sowwy" he quietly stated, still having minor trouble pronouncing his 'R's on occasions.

Snapping out of his thoughts now "You can buy Bren a new poster out of your allowance savings son, to show your sister that your really sorry, okay bud" Gil told his son, teaching him the consequences of being naughty, then he held out his arms for the boy with a pointed look.

Sara hugged, then placed a light kiss upon Gabe's cheek as she released him to her husband "Try not to get Cheerio's in your hair or pockets this morning please Mr" she asked reasonably.

Gabe chuckled as Gil reached for the boy, hoisting him up onto his shoulders to take him downstairs for breakfast.

"Stop wriggling, your like a megadrile" Gil humorously admonished Gabe as they left the girls to head down the stairs, the boy now upside down, with Gil blowing raspberries on his tummy.

Childish laughter echoed on the stairs "That's Earthworm silly Daddy" Gabe gasped through bouts of giggles "Daddy,Tickles...Top it!...Don't like de beard!" he called out playfully.

Reaching to hug Brenda, then guiding the young girl back toward her bedroom Sara spoke to her "Bren please stop calling your brother names, he'll get enough teasing and bullying from his piers when he's older, without you adding to it okay?".

"But it's not fair, he ruined my Justin Bieber picture, it was a limited edition concert poster that Jennie's Uncle got for us...Stacy and Brook don't even have that same one as us, and they were so jealous that we got them" Brenda whined as she looked at her Mom miserably.

"And he knows that one is my favourite too" she huffed out.

"It was also a little mean of you to ask if Gabe heard you when you were screaming at him" Sara added "When you know his hearing is being investigated by Dr Ross" Sara admonished further.

"I'm really sorry for doing that, but I forgot because I was so upset" she replied quietly.

"But he's always getting into my bedroom and messing with my things Mom...And he knows he shouldn't, but he keeps taking my stuff" Brenda whined as she was released by Sara to enter her room.

"Bren he's only four years old, very inquisitive and wants to learn about everything, so just remember that and cut him a little slack will you?" Sara asked the girl, with hope of a peaceful resolution to the siblings daily squabbles.

Brenda let out a resigned huff,"Okay" she answered reluctantly "But he better stay off my computer too" she warned defiantly.

"Okay I'll speak with him again about staying out of your room unless he's got permission to go in here" Sara offered in a placating tone, "But in the meantime, for every time I hear you calling Gabe a Geek, or any other unkind name for that matter, I'll be docking a dollar from your allowance young lady" she stated with a pointed look.

An hour Later after the breakfast rush in the Grissom household was over, Sara was preparing to head to bed, Brenda had rushed upstairs for her backpack, while Gil knelt down helping Gabe on with his jacket.

Checking the little man's pockets to see if they were ready to go, Gil fished out the child's rubber arachnid, a big blue marble, an assortment of brightly coloured string, a small compact mirror and a tiny spy glass, along with a small handful of cheerios "Cricket you'll get milk and cookies at break, so I don't think you'll be needing these" he explained with a chuckle as he met his wife's tired gaze.

"Nor should he be taking the spider with him to scare the other kids Gil" She pointedly stated as she stepped up to them.

"Aww, I gotta show Mr McGeggor it" Gabe whined trying to wriggle out of Gil's grasp.

Chuckling good naturedly "Sorry. It's a no go buddy" Gil told Gabe with an exaggerated pout, feeling for the boy having to part with his favorite toy, as he placed the item on the side table for later.

"Aw Mommy please" Gabe begged with an identical pout to his father, his eyes sparkling brightly as he pleaded with his Mother.

Kneeling down to her sons level, Sara smiled sympathetically "Sorry little man, but Mrs Franz told me you upset a couple of the girls scaring them with it, so It's not appropriate to be taking it with you there, okay" she kissed his temple, then gave him a hearty hug before standing again.

"But it's only a pe'tend bug" he stated incredulously, although pronouncing 'pretend' incorrectly, while not understanding most peoples phobia's and distaste of spiders.

Brenda ran down the stairs "They're insects Gabe, not 'Bugs'" she corrected her brother smugly, hauling the heavy backpack onto her shoulder "Isn't that right Dad?".

With a chuckle Gil nodded "Yes. That is the correct term honey" he replied smiling, then added "Although if we really want to get technical...".

"Gil. You need to get going" Sara interrupted his foray into a lengthy explanation, as she pointedly looked at her watch, then at him with a grin "And try stay out of trouble today Gabriel" she told her son light heartedly.

Sighing as he stood up, "Okay dear. We're going right now" he said with a smile, motioning to Brenda "Grab my wallet and keys for me Bee".

Running his hand through Gabe's unruly, long, curly locks, Gil's eyes found those of his wife "He desperately needs a haircut Sara" he said meaningfully, as he guided the kids towards the front door.

Gil told them "Go get in the truck" while he said goodbye to Sara.

Grasping Sara gently around the waist to bring her body up close to his, Gil pecked at her lips, as he felt her arms encircle his neck "Gabriel really does need a haircut you know honey" he murmured against her lips, knowing the subject to be a delicate point of debate with their parenting of the children.

Sara groaned into Gil's mouth, both at the feel of his hungry, exploring tongue, and the issue of chopping off their sons beautiful hair.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp for air, Sara giggled as Gil's teeth gently nipped at the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder "I could take him to the barbers after I finish up with my meeting with the Dean, when I pick him back up" he suggested, before pecking her lips once more.

"Gil, you know how I love his hair how it is now. So why change it" Sara weakly challenged, with a fake pout.

Chuckling, Gil kissed the pout right off her lips, then released her before they got too carried away, walking out of his front door sporting an obvious erection tenting his jeans, was not his idea

of propriety.

"Because for starters my dear, it will be a lot easier for either of us to wash his hair, and to de-tangle it whilst removing the myriad of substances he manages to get into it while playing" Gil reasoned, grabbing his jacket on the way to the door.

"I don't mind doing that, or taking over doing it daily" Sara offered, in a last valiant fight to keep Gabriel's, wonderful, golden locks intact.

"It needs doing Sara, there's no point putting it off any longer" he stoically added to let her know the decision was made, and without further debate.

Being more than fully aware of a mothers obsessive infatuation with the 'Grissom hair gene dilemma', and it's many pitfalls throughout childhood and adolescence, it was a contention point he'd adamantly decided to defend in his sons honor, if only to make life easier for the child.

"I wont get too much shorn off, of him this time, I promise Honey" Gil shot over his shoulder as he adjusted his briefcases position in his hand, not meeting her eyes.

Huffing out a forced breath of air, Sara seemed to deflate "You better not Gilbert Grissom. Especially if you don't wanna end up on the couch like last time" she threatened sulkily.

Holding back his laughter at seeing Sara resorting to extreme measures with threats, and her sullen face, Gil hid a smirk as he spoke "Don't sulk honey, even though you do look beautiful when you do so"he said while grabbing the door handle to close the door behind himself.

"Bye Honey" he called behind him as he left, closing the door.

Quick thinking, and a rather strong suspicion there was an ulterior motive behind Gil's suddenly wanting to take Gabriel to the barbers, had Sara running to the door and flinging it open, running out onto the stoop to catch her husband before he drove away.

She worked out exactly what his little game had been, and Sara had every intention of preventing it from happening.

Gil groaned, as he spotted Sara fly outside, madly motioning for him to stop and wind down his window for her "Dad we're gonna be late" Bren whined.

"Five minutes hun" Gil stated through the review mirror, whilst also checking to see that Gabe was still buckled in right.

Pressing the release button to roll down the window as he began to slowly reverse out of the driveway, Gil mentally prepared himself for a further attempt from Sara at stopping their son's haircut from taking place.

"I swear to god Gil if your thinking of having a cut and shave while at the barbers with Gabe today just to get out of this, think again buddy" she loudly called, placing her hands on her hips in a 'don't mess with me' manner.

_Shit!_

_Busted!_

_She's got me again._

Gil thought while shaking his head, trying to convince his wife he was totally innocent in her accusation, with a sheepish smile.

_Thwarted again by her._

_How does she even do that?_ He mentally questioned himself, with disbelief.

A huge smug grin was now plastered on Sara's face, at her husbands foiled efforts of getting out of being their Santa for the lab party.

"I wouldn't come home if I were you, if you do" she continued in a sing song type of voice cheerfully, satisfied she'd stalled his plan.

Groaning, Gil then mouthed "Yes dear. Now I really have to go" to her as be began to rev the engine.

Loud laughter came back at him from Sara, grinning like an idiot as she waved them off '

"Get some rest honey, I'll be back soon" Gil threw back before accelerating away.

_Better hide his shaving and grooming kit to be on the safe side too,_ Sara thought with a satisfied grin on re-entering their home.

**A/N 2–** _Will he or wont he get the haircut & shave? Does Grissom have it in him to go against Sara's threats/wishes? Lol. Like the kids characters, or the dynamics with the Grissom family so far? Well there much more to come soon (Hopefully mid-week)._

Please review leaving me a comment to let me know your still enjoying the story so far, it really is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything apart from my DVD collection to do with CSI Crime Scene Investigation, or it's Characters, Actors & Associates blah di blah blah, I just like running away with them in my imagination! so please don't sue me:)

**A/N –** _Thank you very much to those of you who left a review, they really do urge me on to write eagerly. Long chapter to add everything I wanted to cover in this one, along with some hints and clues to how things will begin to play out in later chapters. Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**Ask Al or Jim to do it this time – Chapter 3**

"Come here baby" Sara called out to Gabe as he and Gil stepped into the family room later that day, she covered her alarm up at the severity of the haircut with a watery smile.

Gabe trundled over slowly, while keeping his eyes fixed on his father, a frown in place as he let himself be pulled down onto his mothers lap, and wrapped up in her embrace.

"Brenda's over at Jennie's for dinner" Gil informed Sara nonchalantly, while picking up his son's discarded jacket from the floor "Joanne will bring her back later" he added softly, as he saw Gabe engulfed by his mothers overzealous affections.

"Oh what have they done to you my little man" Sara exclaimed softly, her voice cracking ever so slightly, as she kissed Gabe's temple, then the top of his head while cuddling him.

"Your beautiful, long, curly hair all cut off" Sara continued with the hair-loss mourning.

"It's all gone baby" Sara sniffed a little nasally, signalling her struggle not to cry openly.

"Honey it was only a bit of a trim" Gil sighed heavily, they'd had this performance to deal with every time there was a barbers visit for the child.

Sara lifted her accusing eyes to her husband to glare at him, before returning them to inspect Gabe thoroughly.

_Jeez anyone would think I'd taken him to see Sweeney Todd the demon barber,_ Gil thought in relation to Sara's dramatics.

_Or hacked at his hair myself with the garden shears._

_It's only a damned haircut!_

_It grows back for crying out loud!._

Shaking his head, Gil let out a long suffering sigh, while watching Gabe being smothered by his Mother.

_And I thought my Mom was bad every time with me._

_Poor kids getting it way more emotional than I ever got it._

_Time for damage control and to help out my boy, I think,_ Gil's private thoughts continued.

_She'll be slobbering all over Gabriel soon if I don't rescue him soon._

"It will grow back again in no time" Gil tried to appease her, not even beginning to be able to understand his wife's attachment to the boys hair.

He placed the paper sack he'd been carrying down on the big arm chair, along with his and Gabe's jackets.

Sara ignored Gil's placating words for now, no doubt smarting from seeing Gabe's hair looking so short all over.

"They only took off a couple of inches this time honey" he began "And tidied it up a little" Gil added, shifting from one foot to the other, feeling a little uncomfortable and guilty at the cause of her upset.

_Why does she make me feel so guilty every time we have the hair dilemma?_ He Thought.

Sara ran her hand through Gabes shortened hair, her fingers exiting the locks far quicker than they had done earlier "Oh my poor baby" she moaned sadly.

"It's far too short Gil" Sara accused, her watery eyes locking with her husband.

"Sara at least he can now see without it blocking his vision every time he puts his head down" Gil gently argued "And we can also see his baby blues too now" he offered with an impish smile, at the reference to his own magnetizing assets, that Gabe had inherited from him.

"He's still got a good six inches of growth left mostly, Honey" Gil reasoned, while internally wincing at remembering seeing the first cuts on the barbers floor, and thinking, _Shit! She's gonna kill me and they wont even find my body. That is way more than she'll be expecting... Maybe I can buy Gabe a new ball-cap on the way home...She'll know straight away. Crap!._

"Mommy?" Gabe questioned, pushing himself back from Sara's chest and seeing her eyes glistening, while trying to figure out what all the fuss was about.

"Come on Sara your gonna upset him" Gil said as he knelt on the floor in front of the couch where they were sat.

"Haven't you got something for Mommy, Gabe?" Gil asked his son, distracting him away from studying his mother and her emotional state.

"Pwesant for Mommy" the boy excitedly announced as he scrambled off Sara's lap, then hi-tailed it over to the armchair to search in the paper sack.

Gil pulled out his cotton handkerchief, then holding it out to Sara he quietly spoke as Gabe was otherwise occupied "I'm sorry that I've managed to upset you again honey" he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Okay" he finished and stood upright as Gabe came back clutching something in his hands.

Gabe thrust a small golden, gift wrapped box, with a pretty purple bow tied around it into Sara's lap, then he looked at his father for a prompt frowning deeply, "Forgot what to say" he sheepishly grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

Lifting both his hands up so that Gabe could see them, Gil briefly signed something slowly, to which made a huge grin appear on the boys face as he remembered.

"I know, I know, I remember now Daddy" he giggled.

Gabe turned to Sara climbing up onto the couch beside her as he spoke confidently "Mommy I'm still a big strong boy, just like Samson was, even though my hair is now short" he proudly stated, puffing out his little chest as he did so.

"Aw Gabriel I love you so much" Sara all but cried, hugging him fiercely.

"Love you more" his muffled reply was followed with a hearty giggle, and a ticklefest with the pair.

Eventually pushing her son away from her chest, Sara then spotted the sticky residue evidence around Gabe's mouth on closer inspection "I think somebodies sweet tooth has gotten a good workout this afternoon" she commented with a raised brow aimed at the other favorite man in her life.

"I don't know what your talking about honey" Gil shrugged almost innocently, fighting the appearance of a tiny smirk upon his face, that very same little innocent boy look that Gabe often portrayed.

Turning her eyes back on to Gabe, Sara simply asked her son "What flavor was it this time Mr?" .

Giggling, Gabe easily ratted out his Daddy in the excitement of telling his Mommy "Chint chop chick" he announced, then frowned slightly when both his parents began to laugh.

"Do you mean 'Mint chock chip'?" Sara chuckled, holding back a full blown laugh when Gabe nodded while frowning deeper.

Gil murmured "Thrown under the bus by my own son" fake coughed, then asked his wife "Tea dear?".

"Yes please, Chamomile" Sara answered with a grin "And stay out of the cookie jar, it will spoil your dinner" she added with mirth as Gil sheepishly left the room.

"Tell me about your day Gabe, then you can go play with Hank in the yard" Sara said re-settling her son down next to her, her arm wrapped around his small shoulders.

Leaving Gabe and Brenda on the couch happily re-watching Ice-age for about the hundredth time, Gil escorted his wife out to her car "Make sure Hank doesn't get into bed with Gabe tonight Gil" Sara informed him.

"He's got his own bed in there, and takes up way too much room when he's in with him" she continued opening the car door once they were outside.

"I think you'll find that Gabe encourages Hank to get into bed with him, so there's nothing much we can do to prevent it apart from banning him from spending the night in the bedroom" Gil reasoned back.

"Oh and have Gabe wide awake fretting that his best buddy isn't with him, so he gets himself all too worked up to be able to sleep" Sara recalled the couple of times they'd already tried removing their pet from their son's room, without success.

"I really could do without having to leave part way into my shift at the lab, to come home settling him again like last time" she stated with a long suffering sigh, this was always the part of the day she dreaded the most, leaving her family to go to work.

"Hanks not doing any harm in there with Gabe" Gil replied cuddling his wife, who'd just deposited her purse and jacket in her car "Besides it keeps the nightmares at bay" he added.

"Make sure Brenda packs her gym kit for school tomorrow too. It's in the dryer" Sara informed her husband, as she looped her arms around his neck to say a proper goodbye.

"Will do dear" Gil mumbled against her lips, before deepening the kiss further.

Breathless, Sara pulled back from the kiss with a dreamy smile upon her face "So not fair when I have to go to work now" she pouted as she disentangled herself from his embrace.

Gil chuckled "There's plenty more where that came from in the morning, when the kids have gone off to school" he promised with a definitive spark of desire in his eyes.

Sara groaned "So not helping Gil" she whined as she sneaked in for another chaste kiss, her arousal having been stirred.

He really shouldn't have teased her as he had done with the penetrating and invasive kiss he's just instigated, because it was now backfiring on him with his own libido kicking in big time, creating the erection he now had to try to rid himself of before heading back indoors.

"Gotta go hot stuff. Got things to do and organise before we get our assignments" Sara grinned releasing Gil, then scooting into her car.

With one last wave and loving smile, Sara headed off to the lab.

Sara sat at the break-room table with the first of probably many coffees for the night, while scribbling notes down on several pieces of paper, and waiting on the rest of the team to arrive for shift.

Greg was first to eagerly enter the room bursting full of enthusiasm, "Hey Sara, your early" he greeted before bounding over to the coffee pot and emptying it to start a new batch "Kids driving you nuts again? Or is it the bugman this time?" he good naturedly teased her.

Lifting her head up to see the whirlwind that was often Greg's MO on starting his shift, Sara spoke "Hey" she sighed "No. Not this time, they're all behaving for now. I'm just trying to get on top of all this stuff for the charity lab party" she indicated picking up the various list she had been scrawling upon.

"There's more to do than I first though with organizing this party, with things like making sure the caterers adhere to the menu and clearly mark food properly so that anyone with allergies don't end up in the ER" She let out a frustrated huff before continuing "Not to mention I now have to spend way more time with Ecklie for the run up to this event, than I really wanted to. Just to make sure everything runs right and I don't get the county into any law suits as a result of my miscalculations or any poor planning preparations".

"I've got yet another meeting with him and Hodges later, just to discuss the risk assessment that's been drawn up" Sara stated exasperatedly, grasping her cup, only to find it empty now.

"You got my sympathies with that one" Greg sincerely commiserated with her.

Putting the cup down with an aggrieved thud, Sara was about to continue whining, when Nick and Morgan strolled in laughing.

"I swear Kara was covered from head to toe in the crap when I found her" Nick chuckled, retelling a funny incident to his co-worker about his wife.

"No way" Morgan guffawed.

"Oh man I wish I coulda taken a picture of her to show you guys" Nick replied with humor in his tone.

"Hey Sara, Greggo" Morgan called out as she took her seat at the table still smiling.

"Hi" Sara mumbled a reply, while reading a piece of paper.

Nick patted Sara on the shoulder as he took another seat "Hey Mrs G" he greeted with his usual nickname for her.

"Hey" she lightly smiled in answer to him, then picked up another of the sheets before her "Your all set for what you need to be sorting out for the party right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep. Got, Kara, Keeley's and my costumes secured. I'm finalizing the arrangements for all the drinks we'll need, with the guy Catherine put me onto in the morning" he listed off "And I've got the kids entertainment all under control" Nick grinned confidently.

"I hope that's a fresh pot brewing" Morgan called over her shoulder to Greg, she hated the brown sludge the swing shift called coffee.

"You know it" Greg replied "Only my best for the night shift" he proudly announced "Ready in two shakes".

"Good man" Morgan chimed as she stood to retrieve her cup from the cupboard.

"Anyone know if Tina is bringing Eli to the Christmas party?" Sara asked her co-workers, an invite had been sent to Warrick's Ex wife and son via post.

"Yes they're attending" Catherine announced as she stepped into the room, with DB Russell trailing behind her, his head in a file "Tina called me just this morning to let us know she'd just returned from vacation to find the invitation amongst her mail" she elaborated with a satisfied smile.

"That's great news" Nick chimed in "It's been way too long since we all caught up with the little guy".

"Yeah, mini-me Warrick" Greg chuckled, only for some of the occupants of the room to take on a slightly sombre countenance, at remembering their murdered colleague.

"Eli's going to be one of Santa's little helpers" Catherine chirped up, breaking the moment "The list keeper I believe" she all but questioned Sara.

"That's right, he's going to be with Gabe and I close by, so I can keep an eye on their antics while Tina gets some free time"Sara continued grinning.

"And I get to play with the little rug-rats too" DB grinned adding, as he poured his coffee after Greg had finished filling his and Sara's.

"I can't wait to see Moonbeam dressed up as an elf" Nick whispered into Morgan's ear, just before he stood to get a drink.

Morgan let out a hearty snort, then covered it up quickly as her boss settled his gaze on her.

Nick chuckled as he turned his back on the group so prepare his cup.

"I've instructed the caterers of the exact menu we'll require Sara, so you can tick that off your list of To-do's" Catherine stated, taking note of the extra stress lines lining her fiends forehead.

"Good, that's one thing less for me to worry about" Sara answered, jotting a note on one of the sheets "Thanks".

"I've also got them to donate party gift bags at no extra charge to the lab too" Catherine smugly added taking a seat.

"The primo gift bags?" Greg asked enquiringly.

"Of course" the lab director shot back grinning.

"Yes!" Greg smiled childishly.

"Any closer to finding your two candidates to wear the pantomime Rudolf costume yet Sara?" DB asked Sara, while taking his seat.

Choruses of "I'm not doing it" came from several of them in the room.

Letting out a chortle of a laugh, Sara avoided a specific someone's eyes in the room as she replied "We've gotten the front end sorted, so we just need to find the rear end now", she cast her eyes around the group "Sure no-one would like to volunteer?" she grinned wickedly as she asked.

"No way" Morgan replied right away.

"I've got my families costumes all covered" Nick shot in.

Shaking his head meekly, Greg spoke "Sorry Sara, no can do".

"Catherine?" Sara questioned humorously.

"Do I look like someone who'd want to be a reindeer's ass all day?" Catherine retorted, before adding "Okay nobody answer that please".

"Seriously who's gonna want to be an ass?" Morgan queried.

Sara's eyes brightened as the perfect person for the job suddenly popped into her mind, a subtle smirk graced her lips.

"Grissom" Nick coughed into his hand, but quickly covered up any laughter, as Sara shot a warning glare his way.

Greg and Catherine laughed, before she added "Besides Lou and I are going with the theme of the party and have our outfits taken care of now".

Jim Brass stepped into the room then carrying a piece of paper, "Got that warrant for you Nick" he said handing it over to the seasoned CSI.

"Thanks, we'll go serve it after assignments" the Texan answered.

"We talking bout that damned lab party again" Brass asked with obvious distaste of the annual event, "Why do we even have to do this every year" he all but whined unhappily.

Grinning Sara informed him that they were indeed, "Aw come on Jim, it's for a good cause and the children will love it" she reasoned with him.

"Oh stop with the Ebenezer routine already" Catherine dismissively interrupted, "We hear it every year Jim. Just be thankful your not one of the elves this time" she chastised.

Aghast with her retort, Brass ranted "So being allocated the choice of costumes and roles of Santa if Gil doesn't agree to do it, or one of the seven dwarves is anything to be happy about?" he huffed out.

Loud laughter broke out around the room, as the team heard for the first time what their esteemed police Captain could possibly be attending the gathering as.

Greg literally snorted a mouthful of coffee through his nose, while fumbling for a tissue.

Nick sputtered his mouthful at the table, while Morgan held her tummy and tried to contain herself.

DB chuckled, as he watched his team relaxed and having some fun before the horrors of the night took them to the dark places of their minds later.

"Real funny huh!" Brass sarcastically intoned before glaring at Catherine.

Removing his eyes from a smirking Catherine, to lock them on Sara now, Brass asked seriously "So what's it to be Cookie? Is Gil going to do as you've asked or 'Told' him, or not?".

Seeing the rooms occupants focus directed to herself, Sara winced slightly before answering "I'm...I...He hasn't given me an answer yet" she admitted timidly.

"You mean you've not been able to convince him it's in his best interests to do so yet" Catherine put in with mirth.

"No. It's just that Brenda and Gabriel interrupted us while we were discussing it...And we never got to finish, is all" Sara weakly excused.

Openly laughing now, Catherine offered Sara the quickest option to get the desired reply that she required "Victoria's secret. Silky, red or white Lace will get you exactly what you want".

Blushing crimson, Sara bashfully dropped her chin, so that her long brunette curls hid her face.

"Have Bren take a sleepover at her friends, get Betty to take Gabe for the night. Order in a gourmet meal, set the ambiance and mood of the evening by lighting a few candles and knock him out of his socks with the lingerie, while asking him Sara".

"Ew" Greg retorted while pulling a face.

"TMI Cath" Nick threw out in disgust.

"What's with you two?" Morgan asked nonplussed.

"If you'd have known Grissom before he and Sara hooked up..." Nick began to explain, then gave up "Never mind" he mentally shuddered.

"I really don't need to hear the finer details of how you'll get him to cough to being Santa" Brass joined in "Just do it please. I'm not having a bunch of snivelling bratty kids in my lap for hours on end okay".

Realizing things were getting a bit too embarrassing for his assistant supervisor, DB called an end to the current discussion, bringing them back to their nights work "Okay assignments for the night".

"Guaranteed to work" was Catherine's last comment to Sara as she turned to DB "I need those quarterly evaluations and expenditure sheets before the weeks out" she shot before striding out of the room.

Nodding and making a mental note to remember the lab directors request, DB then continued to hand out the tasks for his team "Nick go serve that warrant with Jim and do any follow up on your case that you need to do. Greg, Morgan you two get hit and run, the victim is still in surgery at desert palms, but Detective Vartann is waiting at the scene for you with a witness".

As the others trailed out of the room, DB spoke up again handing Sara a slip of paper "Sorry, simple breaking and entering, but it'll keep you out of trouble until your meeting with Conrad in the morning" he stated.

"If you get back early, brush up on your case notes for court next week. I'll be in my office tending to those items Catherine asked me for" he carried on as he stood, then deposited his cup in the sink, before leaving.

**A/N2 –** _Hope you enjoyed this latest instalment in the story. Any guesses yet as to the theme of the party? Or who'll be Rudolph ass? If Gil will cave and be Santa? He kept the beard for now. but will he dare attempt to shave it before the party? More soon..._

Please take the time to leave a review. The more reviews I receive the more likelihood of me posting sooner rather than later, as they spur me on to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything apart from my DVD collection to do with CSI Crime Scene Investigation, or it's Characters, Actors & Associates blah di blah blah, I just like running away with them in my imagination! so please don't sue me:)

**A/N –** _Thank you very much to those of you who left a review for the last chapter, & or are still reading this. As always, they really do urge me on to keep writing. The story continues Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**Ask Al or Jim to do it this time – Chapter 4**

Six am the following morning, Gabe and Brenda were still fast asleep, but Gil was trying to keep the noise down as he rummaged through every cupboard, and shelf in the master bathroom looking for something.

Knocking over an impressive assortment of Sara's bath oils, soaks and lotions on a low shelf under the counter he cursed quietly "Damned".

Double checking over his shoulder that the kids weren't in the vicinity, Gil crouched down to sort out the mess he'd now created.

"Where the hell has she put it?" he mumbled.

His hand came into contact with a wet, slimy and runny substance as he reached right to the back and had him cursing under his breath again, ever aware that Gabe might silently stroll into the bathroom in search of him in his sleepy state, with the boys habit of repetitive copying of any new words he acquired.

He'd been in the proverbial doghouse several times with Sara, over certain words that Gabe had learnt from his father, then gone on to repeat them randomly for days later, until sufficiently chastised for the inappropriate use of them.

Pulling his hand back to see his fingers all covered in purple goo, strongly smelling of Sara's favourite Lavender scent, Gil let out an aggrieved huff of air from his lungs "Oh great stuff. Now I'll need to shower again" he moaned grabbing a wash cloth.

Cleaning the mess up he kept chuntering to himself "All I want is my damned shaving kit", he threw out the spilled bottle contents in to the trash can "How hard can it be to find it in here?" he huffed frustratedly.

Finishing up with the cupboard, he thumped the door shut before standing and looking in the mirror at himself "I can't go to this meeting looking like a hobo" he mumbled as he brushed his hand roughly over the straggly ends of his beard.

A sudden realization hit him as he brushed his fingers through the side of his facial hair "I can't believe she's hidden it!" he verbalized with disbelief.

"No. She wouldn't do that" he vocally debated with himself.

"Who wouldn't do what Dad " a female voice sounded behind him.

Stepping into her fathers reflected eye-line in the mirror, Brenda rubbed at her eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Gil greeted as he turned around and smiled at his daughter "Your up early" he stated the fact that was an unusual occurrence for the girl.

"Meeting Jennie before school to rehears some of our concert lines with her" she said on a noisy yawn "Her Mom's picking me up early".

"You wouldn't happen to know where your mother has hidden my shaving kit would you Bren?" he asked with hope, as he pressed a kiss to his daughters temple, before releasing her.

"Have you tried where she keeps her secret stash of Godiva chocolate?" Brenda replied as she made to leave to go downstairs.

Shocked, Gil rounded the doorway to catch the girl "Your Mom has a secret stash?" he asked perplexed.

"Yeah" Brenda simply replied, as if it wasn't a secret to anyone in the household.

"It's news to me" Gil spoke in bewilderment.

"Me and Gabe know about it" she shot back.

"Well I don't" he almost pouted.

Brenda just shrugged with a smirk "Well I guess Mom was really hiding her candy and chocolate from you then" she said in all cheekiness.

She chuckled, at the raised eyebrow aimed at her "That's where she keeps all the good stuff" she taunted her sweet toothed father, grinning wickedly.

"So?" Her father asked.

"Sooooo...What?" Brenda played along, knowing full well that her Dad was after finding out where the sugar stash location was for future reference.

"So, you gonna tell me where it is that I need to look, to see if my shaving kit has been hidden with the Godiva?" he asked with a hopeful, boyish grin.

"Nope" Brenda replied with a dramatic turn and swish of her bed-robe.

Gil groaned, outsmarted again by the females in their home "Not fair" he mock whined.

"More for me and Gabe if I don't spill" she added as she skipped back to her room laughing.

"Well can you at least go look for me please hun?" he asked sweetly of her retrieving back.

"Sorry Pop's, can't give the secret away by leading you to it" she called out just before her door shut.

Chuckling now at being thwarted by a child, and the light hearted teasing of the girl, Gil decided to resort to texting his wife to ask her where his kit was placed.

**Outgoing text::**

Honey where is my shaving kit please,

I need it to tidy up for my meeting.

Btw What's this I hear about Secret Sweet treats

being hidden in the house?

Love you.

Message sent, Gil went about rousing Gabe for the day and getting breakfast prepared.

As Gil was supervising Gabe in the shower, his cell indicated a message.

**Incoming Text;**

Isn't it where you last had it?

I plead the 5th Amendment.

Home soon

Love you.

Reading his wife's reply had Gil smiling widely as he then chuckled, "She knows me oh so well".

"Will Mom be home before I head to Jennies" Brenda asked while depositing her dishes in the dish washer.

"Doesn't look like it sweetie" Gil stated as he text his reply to Sara.

**Outgoing Text Message;**

You know it isn't my dear.

So it's not up for discussion then?

See you soon

x

Shoving his cell in his pocket he surveyed the kitchen, and the mess that always surrounded their son when eating.

"Can I have more waffles Daddy? Gabe eagerly requested around a mouthful of food "Pwease".

Brenda headed up stairs to get her backpack and coat to be ready for her lift.

"Don't forget your gym kit Brenda" Gil called after her "It's folded up in the laundry".

"Just one more big guy, or you'll be sick" he answered his son, taking the tray out of the oven to serve Gabe extra nourishment for the morning.

"Yay!" Gabe jumped about in his seat, almost knocking over his OJ in the process.

"Steady on Gabe" Gil chuckled at the physical energy emitting from his son.

Gabe just giggled as he ploughed into the rest of his breakfast with gusto.

"Don't forget to chew and breath son" Gil teased as he glanced at his watch "Then we should have some time after I've showered and dressed, to go give Hank a run in the park" he estimated Sara wouldn't be home for at least another hour.

Hanks ears perked up at the mention of his name, so he let out a noisy series of barks, and ran to Gil, circulating around his masters feet in an excited dance.

"Can we take the Frisbee?" The boy asked with much enthusiasm "Can we?...Can we Daddy?".

"Hank sit" Gil commanded, just before heading over to the cupboard to retrieve the dogs kibble to feed him.

"Okay, but make sure to brush your teeth after breakfast first buddy" he stated before feeding Hank.

A distant horn sounded outside "I'm going" Brenda called out as she ran down the stairs.

"Have fun and don't forget to hand that letter into the principal when you get to school" Gil called out to her "Love you"

"Ditto. I'll call when I need picking up" she replied, just before sweeping out the door.

A quarter of an hour later the three were heading down the road towards the park, Gabe holding onto the harness leash Hank wore.

"So Cricket where does Mommy hide her stuff" Gil asked his son casually.

"What stuff?" Gabe replied as he gave a gentle pull of the leash to slow Hank down.

"Hank! Heel" Gil commanded the dog, to which it complied quickly, slowing to position at the boys side once more.

"You know...Things like Candy bars, or chocolate and other things" he asked as innocently as possible to a young child.

Gabe began to giggle as he looked up at his Dad, putting his hand over his mouth as he spoke"Notgonnatell" he spluttered though his hand.

"Excuse me?" Gil queried with a frown, not quite understanding what he'd said, looking down at him.

"Brendatoldmenottotell" rushed out all as one word from the child.

"Brenda...What?...Say it again slowly please Gabe" Gil asked as they reached the entrance of the park.

" Brenda told me not to tell you where Mommy keeps them" the boy tentatively replied "Cos I won't get any next time" he added, hoping he wasn't going to get into trouble.

Shaking his head, Gil unclipped the leash from Hank and let the dog run "Because, Gabe. Not 'Cos'" he gently corrected his sons poor spoken English.

Gabe stood there sheepishly looking up at his Daddy, waiting to see if he had done wrong in not answering his original question.

Kneeling to the ground Gil's eyes softened, he'd debated using their often, just the guys Ice-cream treat detours as a bargaining chip to get the kid to spill, but thought it unfair of himself, so let the matter go for now "That's okay then buddy" he chuckled "Just make sure to brush when you hit the stash. Right?".

"Okay Daddy" a huge grin erupted on Gabe's face as he wrestled the Frisbee free from Gil's clutches.

"Lets go!" the child shouted grabbing his fathers hand and tugging him along.

As Sara was about to start up her engine to drive home, her cell signalled an incoming message

**Incoming Text;**

Minor accident at the park,

had to visit the Desert Palms, no need to worry

I have it all under control.

Will be home soon,

Seeing the message immediately had her pulse climbing, and noting the lack of specific details of exactly, how or who had been hurt, had her pressing speed dial to connect to her husbands cell.

Checking her watch, Sara realized with building worry, that Gabe would still be with Gil, and could possibly be the injured party, knowing how prone the boy was to scuffs and scrapes with the antics he got up to throughout the day.

Hearing Gil's phone go right to voice-mail, Sara flipped her cell shut in frustration.

A knock on the passenger side window made Sara jump, as her head swivelled round to see who it was.

"Room for an extra one for breakfast?" Jim asked with a impish grin as he cracked the door open.

Closing her eyes briefly and catching her breath, she open them again, trying to settle her heart beat.

Seeing the worry so plain for him to see in her eyes, Brass quickly switched his tack of humour to that of concern as he asked "Sara? You okay".

He only saw that look on her countenance when it involved either one of the kids or the bugman ""What's wrong Cookie?" he said crouching down in the door-space, closer to her.

"I've got to head to the ER" she replied a little flustered, whilst fumbling with the keys to start the car.

Holding out his hand to stop her movement, Brass leaned in to remove the bunch from the ignition, Sara was in no state to be driving after having had a hard shift as well as this "I'll drive. While you scoot over and tell me what's happened".

Sara made to protest, but complied with Brass' suggestion as she watched him almost stand, reach for the door handle, slip one leg into the foot well, then shift his rear end towards the seat she was having to vacate.

"Give me chance to move wont you" Sara griped, as she slid up and over into the passenger side.

"I could have driven myself" she huffed out a little annoyed "I am a big girl you know and have my licence" Sara added testily, pulling her seatbelt across herself.

Jim settled in the drivers position turning the engine over, then Sara passed him her cell phone opened on the text she had received from Gil.

Pulling out of the crime lab parking lot, Brass spoke "It doesn't sound too serious to me. But if it were, Gil would have called me, to have me escort you to the hospital" he said pulling the car round a corner.

He noted the brief sarcastic glare sent his way, as he shot a look at her "Hey take it up with the bugman, not me, I can't help that he's so over protective when it comes to you" he chuckled.

"I've still not forgotten the way you two conspired to get me to the ER when Gabe cut his head open, and you cleaned up all the blood at home before I saw it" Sara reminded her friend, come pseudo father.

"Yeah well, Gil was so worried you'd wrap Gabe in bubble wrap for the rest of his childhood if you'd seen the amount of blood the little cut had produced in your place" Jim shot back.

Remembering the kids accident while he was visiting Gil, Sara was at the lab, Jim recalled that the family room looked like a serious crime scene, with blood smeared hand prints, blood drops trailing toward the kitchen and red smudged, adult sized shoe prints left by Gil in the ensuing panic.

"Jim he had a concussion" Sara argued back.

"No, they treated him for 'possible' concussion. There's a difference "He got a quarter inch gash that they stapled close" he affirmed.

"Semantics" she shot back grumpily.

"Poor little guy got cabin fever being stuck indoors for as long as he did" the police captain defended the boy.

"Can't you go a little faster?" Sara asked as she checked her cell again for more messages, diverting away from Jim's hinting at her over protectiveness of her children.

"You got no flashers or sirens on this baby. So bare with me before we get us pulled over by some rookie traffic cop for speeding" he replied, as they hit the right intersection to take them to the hospital.

Soon Jim was breathlessly trailing Sara into the ER and they approached the front information desk quickly, with Sara's no nonsense "I'm looking for my son who was brought in a short time ago".

The receptionist looked up with a patent look "Good morning madam" she said curtly.

"Gabe Grissom" Sara checked her self, then repeated "His name is Gabriel Ellery Grissom".

_**A/N**- Dun dun dun lol. Oh dear what will the next chapter reveal. Had to include a cliff hanger, has been way too long since I have written one. Not going off subject with this chapter, all will be revealed soon, as we move forward towards the Lab Charity Festive party._

Please take the time & effort to leave a review, they really do make writing all the more worthwhile:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1

**A/N –** _HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone -Thank you very much to those of you who left a review for the last chapter, & or are still reading this. As always, they really do urge me on to keep writing. The story continues Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**Ask Al or Jim to do it this time – Chapter 5**

Sighing exaggeratedly, then hitting a few keys on the keyboard, the receptionist searched the recent admissions data on the screen in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we don't seem to have any patients by that name that have been admitted into the ER this morning" the woman declared politely enough, looking directly at Sara's impatient glare.

"But, I just got..." Sara trailed off as the woman flicked her eyes back to the screen and gave her a dismissive look.

Feeling Jim's reassuring hand on her arm, Sara steeled herself, and reigned in her emotions to reiterate her initial enquiry.

"Could you please recheck your system again...Gabriel Ellery Grissom date of birth 20th December 2012. He's nearly five years old?" Sara all but demanded "I was informed that he'd been brought here".

Shaking her head, the receptionist levelled her gaze at Sara once more "I've told you, we 'Do not'" she emphasized the words "Have anyone registered as being here by that name Ma'am", then went back to looking at the screen and typing information into the computer.

Sara's level of anxiety lessened a little at hearing that Gabe must actually be okay and uninjured, but the reasoning for Gil's message left her confused and frowning deeply in thought.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, the lack of recognition on the computer data of the boys name, coupled with Gil's vague text message to Sara, had Jim wondering if the injured person was in fact the bugman himself.

Reaching into his breast pocket, Jim pulled out his identification just in case it may be required, and stepped forward in front of Sara to the counter "Excuse me Ma'am, but is it possible that you have a patient by the name of Gil Grissom?" he asked hopeful, to get to the bottom of the mystery.

Shooting a perplexed look at the back of Jim's head, Sara interrupted abruptly, clarifying her husbands correct details "Gilbert Arthur Grissom August 17th 1956", the thought had never even entered her mind that it could be him that had been hurt.

"What relationship is he to either of you?" The receptionist inquired with a glance up at them.

"He's my husband" Sara stated stepping to the side of Jim, a worried expression on her face as speedy hands worked the keys "I'm Sara Grissom".

"Our son Gabe should be with him" She further continued, as she saw the woman nod.

"Ah yes. We do have have a Mr Gilbert Grissom in curtained area two, currently awaiting to be examined by an ER doctor" The woman replied with a slight grin "He does have a small boy with him as I remember".

"All you had to do was state that you had 'Someone by the name of Grissom' here when I asked you?" Sara accused the smarmy woman, her patience running thin now.

"It's against our policy to give out that kind of information to just anyone madam. Data protection and all is a serious business that this hospital can't afford to be sued over" the woman shot back her automatic response.

"Ladies please?" Jim interjected, before an all out argument broke out between the two.

Sara shot an indignant glare at her friend before letting out a huff of pent up hot air "Okay. Can I see my husband and son please?" she faux, sweetly asked the other female.

"If you'll both take a seat in the waiting room. I'll have a nurse come fetch you to lead you to the right cubicle soon" she offered with a sarcastic smirk.

Grabbing Sara's arm as she began to open her mouth to retort, Jim quietly said "We'll see them a lot quicker if we just comply Cookie" he reasoned, pulling her towards the family room.

Five minutes later they were led through the ER to the curtained off cubicle containing Gil and Gabe by a nurse.

Sara's hand immediately came up to her mouth to suppress her emotions on seeing the scene before her.

Gil sat propped up on the bed, his open shirt front and under-shirt bearing the signs of drying blood drops with smears, a wad of bloodied dressing in one hand. His other was wrapped comfortingly around Gabe who was snuggled in to his lap, sniffling into his chest, while a young doctor inspected the injury to her husbands face.

Gabe's hand that was fisted in his fathers shirt, tensed as his mother spoke in a slightly choked tone.

"Oh Gil honey, what have you done?" she said stepping up towards the bed.

Gil's eyes connected with the watery ones of his wife, as he winced at the doctor prodding his wounded chin.

"Unavoidable accident at the park" was all he got to say, as Gabe roused from his position upon him.

"Mommy" Gabe called out in a nasally choked up voice as he reached for his Mom, knocking the doctor temporarily out of the way in seeking her.

"Ouch!" Gil hissed as the Doctors fingers grazed the wound.

A mumbled 'Sorry' was heard from the doctor, as he observed the two new occupants.

"Oh baby it's okay" Sara consoled her upset son.

"Sowy Mommy" he sniffed loudly into her neck, as her brow crinkled in query at Gil, while she held the boy close on her hip, wrapping him up in her embrace.

"Hey, hey little man it's okay. Mommy's here. Shhhhhhhhh" Sara cooed.

"Sowy. I'm sowy Mommy" Gabe then hiccuped, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhh Everything's going to be okay".

Rubbing Gabes back soothingly, Sara watched as the doctor directed Gil to re-cover up the cut with the gauze dressing, as he pulled off his latex gloves "You'll need that cleaning and closing up, a couple of sutures to keep the scarring to a minimum should do it".

Meeting the eyes of the woman with the child, the Doctor spoke to her "Mrs Grissom, I assume. I'm Dr Taxler", he offered in greeting, minus the handshake.

Sara quickly swiped at her eyes, to dry her face of the couple of tears that had managed to escape.

Shooting a look to her husband and knowing what he'd be thinking right now, 'Assume nothing' had her managing a tiny smirk, as she nodded "Yes. I hope these two haven't given you too much trouble so far" she commented wryly.

"Well as you can see your husband has managed to sustained an open laceration to his chin, just to the side of the cleft that will need some treatment" he indicated towards the bed.

"Someone's rather impressive, but over zealous frisbee throw hit me" Gil offered in the way of an explanation, a raised brow towards his son in indication.

Dr Taxler then playfully ran a gentle hand over Gabe's head "And this little fellow was also checked over as a precaution, after he had a syncope episode at the scene of the accident" he informed the worried Mother and wife.

"Blood" Both Sara and Gil voiced in unison, then winced as they saw Gabe squirm and whimper in her arms.

"Ahhhh of course" Jim chimed in, giving the boy a sympathetic rub on the back "I forgot about that small detail little guy".

"Gabe has Haemophobia" Gil quietly stated to the doctor.

"I see. Then the fainting on his part was quite understandable given the circumstances of your accident Mr Grissom" Dr Taxler appreciated the situation right away "And I'm sure an ongoing problem for the both of you, as he gets himself into all kinds of mischief no doubt".

Both parents nodded, grateful for the understanding.

"Wanna go get a soda with Gramps?" Sara coaxed her son, trying to see his hidden face.

Gabe silently shook his head, as he timidly found his Mommy's eyes with his own.

His tears had ceased, but his eyes were still red and watery, his nose was also running, so Sara snagged a clean tissue from her pocket and proceeded to clean Gabe up.

"Better?" she asked once done.

Nodding, Gabe then focussed his tentative attention on Jim behind them, a tiny smile playing around his mouth.

Seeing that Gil still needed to have his suturing and cleaning done, along with speaking to the doctor, without Gabe present, Jim intervened helping them out, to occupy Gabe while they got finished up.

Stepping around Sara, then reaching to take the child from her, Jim made another, more enticing offer to the boy "Hey how bout we guys just go find something fun to do, then grab some Ice-cream at the parlour, while Mommy and Daddy talk to the Doctor huh?" he stated with a mischievous smirk, as a huge grin made it's way onto Gabe's face.

Flinging his arms around Jim in a vice like grip, Gabe chuckled as he excitedly called out"Yay! I want chint chop chick" while the captain secured the boy in his grasp "Can I, can I have Chint chop chick Gramps?".

Gabe seemed to be avoiding looking towards his Father, guilt for the cause of the accident, and the presence of dried blood upon him the probable reasons, but Jim held his undivided attention now.

"You can have anything you want big guy" Jim replied with a huge grin, while hugging one of his two favorite little people to spoil, when given the opportunity.

"Jim" Gil muffled a warning into the thick gauze pad he still held up to his chin.

"No using our son this time to flirt with the nurses" Sara issued her instructions to be adhered to.

"Would I?" Jim defended, mock innocently, as he made towards the exit.

"Yes you would" Sara accused, along with Gil's "You did last time".

Chuckling Jim shook his head "Cut me some slack you two, we just want a little guy time here, what's wrong with that" he threw back humorously.

"Jim he needs his car seat" Sara called out exasperatedly, to his retreating back.

"Got his spare in the trunk" he shouted back, as he adjusted Gabe around so he now had him positioned on his shoulders "See you back at yours later Cookie, and quit worrying".

"Bye Mommy, Daddy" Gabe gleefully hollered down the corridor, glad to be leaving the hospital.

Turning back to her husband and the doctor, Sara let out a laboured breath "So?" she questioned, her full attention focussed on Gil.

"Gabe threw the frisbee hard as I had my back turned to him, and as I turned around, it hit me full force in the face before I even had time to react" Gil explained, letting out a long despondent sigh.

"Aw poor baby" Sara commiserated with a touch of humor in her tone.

"Then he freaked out big time at what he'd done, tears and all, then collapsed in a heap, fainting when he saw the blood as I went to comfort him" Gil continued.

Taking the few steps to reach Gil on the bed, Sara clasped his wrist gently to pull the dressing away to inspect the would for herself.

"Ouch...He got you real good this time hun" she commented with a wince, looking closely at the gash, and his bloody, matted beard "Are you in any pain?" she asked tenderly.

Shaking his head a little, Gil softly replied with a quiet "No. Just stings a little".

"Mr Grissom refused any pain meds that were offered to him, but he should only experience mild discomfort for a couple of days" Glancing at his watch Dr Taxler then added, "I really must get on and see our other patients. I'll send a nurse in with some spare scrubs for you to wear and to carry out your treatment right away, then you can get back to your little boy" he then left the couple alone.

"Thank you" they both replied together, with grateful smiles.

When they were alone Sara wryly mused "So I guess our little bugman in the making, really isn't gonna be cut out for forensics after all".

Recovering the wound, Gil then slipped his other arm around his wife pulling her between his thighs to bring her closer "I guess not, but there are many other fields he could apply entomology too in the future" he said earnestly, as her lips grazed his temple.

After a ten minute cuddle, where Sara's tired eyes began to droop as she rested her head on Gil's shoulder, they were interrupted by a fake cough and the clatter of a trolley, along with a spoken "Excuse me Mr Grissom. I'm here to clean and suture your wound" by a cheerful looking nurse.

Stepping out of the circle of warmth her husband provided, Sara hid her flushing cheeks under the curtain of her hair as she gazed to the floor, while clearing some space.

Luckily the small amount of visible embarrassment on Gil's face was strategically covered by his ample beard, but he did avoid the nurses eyes as he tried to search those of Sara's she kept hidden.

Setting up her equipment, nurse Jennie as her name badge showed, instructed Gil to hold on while she lowered the bed and positioned her rolling chair in front of him "I'm afraid I am going to have to trim, then shave you, or at the very least a little around the wound to be able to stitch you" she commented as she went to the sink to fill a bowl with warm water.

Sara's gaze immediately sought out that of her husbands in shock, as her mouth dropped open and gaped, searching for something reasonable to say.

Thinking he was in the clear for the dreaded role his wife wanted him to partake in, Gil internally winced as he spoke "That's okay. Take the lot off if it helps you with the repair job".

"Gil. No!" Sara quickly shot back louder than either of the other two were expecting, making Jennie jump a little.

"Urm...If you could just..." her thoughts tried quickly to come up with a viable solution, as she valiantly tried to save the perfect Santa Bead "Maybe if you just trimmed a little of the area round the cut, it wouldn't look too bad" she offered weakly.

Perplexed, Gil hadn't quite anticipated her determination before of how badly Sara really wanted him to play Santa for the lab, nor the lengths she would go to in succeeding "Honey, I'd have a bare patch" he began to reason, but trailed off.

Thinking rapidly, Sara shot back "Just think of it as a longer version of a goatee" as she settled on the bed beside him, the nurse watching the couple with amusement.

With an incredulous look at his wife as she took his hand, entwining her fingers with his, he baulked at the idea "I'll look completely ridiculous Sara and you know it".

"No. I actually think you'll look cute" Sara mused, as a faint blush crept along the line of his beard. She nudged his shoulder trying to convince him she was right.

"An old guy in his late fifties, yeah I can just see it and imagine the comments" Gil replied resignedly, knowing he wasn't gonna win this one "Mid life crisis and ageing rock band groupie they'll say" he huffed out.

"Come on Gil, you can shave the whole thing off after the party at the lab next week" Sara reasoned with him "You'll look adorable as Santa"she smiled her special smile for him.

Letting out a slow groan, Gil began to weaken, before Sara saucily added "Hot too".

"I can use absorbable sutures if that will help any" the friendly nurse offered with a knowing smile, as she brought over the bowl and settled it on the cart.

Gil shot a disapproving look at the nurse before holding his wife's gaze once more "Honey?" he said, his big blue eyes pleading with her.

_Not Helping! Thank you very much, _Gil thought sourly.

_Why do women even do that?..._

_Side with other women, rather than us men._

_And a nurse at that..._

_Isn't she supposed to have the patients best interests at heart..._

_Namely me? _He let out a defeated sigh, knowing full well he couldn't, wouldn't say 'no' to her request.

"That would be great" Sara chimed in with a winning smirk, and a wink at Gil, before looking at Jennie "If you could just keep the trim and shave to a minimum we'd really appreciate it" she added as the nursed unwrapped the suturing kit.

_loosing again..._

_Didn't stand a chance with two of them against one._

_Unfair advantage._

_Couldn't even defend myself from the fairer sex._

_Face it...I'm well and truly whipped, _Gil thought, the left side of his lips trying to suppress the smirk that the mental image provoked in him, of Sara dressed in a silky white panty and Basque set, yielding a whip.

Leaning in and placing a tender kiss to his cheek, Sara murmured "Thank you Gilbert".

_Smackdown!_

_It's a Win for Sara...Again._

"I love you for doing this for me" she then whispered in to his ear, as the nurse prepared her treatment things ready to begin.

"Like I really had a choice" Gil mock grumbled, placing his free hand around her waist.

"I owe you one hubby" she shot back, humor at her small victory evident in her sparkling eyes.

_Payment in kind I believe that implies. _

_Now to take my mind off my current predicament, while I decided exactly how she'll make the payment,_ Gil salaciously thought.

"And I intend to collect" he replied, before removing the gauze and jutting out his chin for Jennie to fix up.

Sara grinned wickedly at the very thought of his methods of collecting her I.O.U's.

_**A/N –** First off, very sorry for the long delay in posting, the festive season, personal & family stuff kept me from writing. BTW Haemophobia is a phobia/fear of blood if you hadn't guessed already. More to come soon, as we more or less get right into the Lab party soon._

Please take the time to leave a review, it really does make all the difference to read them & know your still enjoying the story.


End file.
